Happiest Place on Earth
by celticdaydreamer
Summary: Join some of the Hetalia cast and my O/C's on a journey through DisneyLand! Summary sucks but I get props for trying! YAY! Romance to come between my O/C Maria and Germany, onhonhon :3 Rated T to be safe!


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Well I do own: Noel, Reeci, Angelina, Seal, Alex and Maria but thats it. (Btw, I didnt know the European Unions name so I just chose Heidi)**

**Ok Here is some family backround so y'all don't get confused:**

**Germany & Fem! Italy's Kids: Noel, Reeci, Angelina and Seal.**

**Germany and Beilgiums kids: Heidi **

**Alex: Maria's Son**

**Alfred: Dating Reeci**

**Matt: Dating Angelina**

**Spain: Dating Noel**

**Turkey: Maria's brother**

**And you all should know Germany and Prussia's relations :) Enjoy and comment! **

* * *

><p>"Weeessssssssstttttttttttttttt!" Prussia whined, tugging on his brothers black tank top. Ludwig sighed and turned to his brother.<p>

"Ja, Easten?" he asked, annoyed.

"When is the shuttle gonna get here?" he asked, drawing out the last word of his sentence and resting his head on his brothers shoulder. Germany pushed the albino off of him.

"In a little bit Brüder" he responded tiredly. All the nations had to wake up early that day to get to the famous Disneyland in Anaheim California, United States.

"But I want it to come noooooooooooooooowwwwwwww!" he whined louder.

"Look at Seal" he snapped, gesturing to the 7-year-old girl in a Belle costume, waiting patiently in Maria's lap. "She has been waiting for this for weeks, you just heard about this a few days ago and she is more patient than you!" he cried. Gilbert pouted, crossing his arms and plopped down on the pavement.

Finally, the shuttle came around and the nations boarded. Alfred had gotten them all Magic Morning passes, so they could all be the only ones in the park for a few hours. Maria sat with Seal on her lap next to Turkey who had Alex on his lap, Ludwig sat with European Union (Heidi) and his brother, Reeci sat with America, Noel sat with Antonio, and Angelina sat with Matthew.

"Look Maria!" Seal suddenly shrieked, pointing out the window to Sleeping Beauty's castle in the distance. A sudden girly gasp rose above the nation's chatter. Everyone turned towards Alfred who was on his knees, gaping at the sight.

"REECI, LOOK IT'S THE CASTLE!" He cried, tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes Alfred, I see" she chuckled and pulled him back into his seat.

The bus screeched to a halt, dropping them off at the ticket area of the park. They all filed out of the bus and paid for their tickets one by one. After handing the ushers their tickets, they were lead into the entrance of Disneyland were a huge garden held a large mosaic of Mickey Mouse made up of multicolored flowers. Matthew pulled the camera that was hanging around his neck up and snapped a picture.

Without hesitation, Alfred and Maria raced ahead of everyone, running through the tunnel and onto Main Street U.S.A.

"DISNEY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred yelled, throwing his hands in the air before krumping. Maria wasted no time in joining his joyful dance. Soon the others came walking calmly through the tunnel.

"Daddy," Seal said from her father's hip, "Why is Maria dancing so weird?" she asked and Ludwig chuckled. Noel pulled out a map of the park.

"Where do we go first?" she asked, scanning the long piece of paper. Maria gasped and grabbed Ludwig's thick arm, "WE- whoa you're arm is hard" she said, loosing her train of thought, "I mean: WE NEED TO GO ON PIRATES OF THE CARIBEAN!" she cried, blushing. But she ran to Spain and they both took off down the street passing colorful candy stores and shops. They ran into Adventureland and to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride next to The Haunted Mansion and a few stores. But instead of going in right away, something caught their attention. "Oh. My. God" Antonia gasped with her jaw dropping. They followed her gaze, which lead to a rack loaded with plastic swords that looked very realistic.

"No way," Spain cried, running over to the rack and pulling off two swords. He handed one to Maria who fenced with the air and laughed. Spain jumped in front of Maria with a smirk. Soon, the two were engaged in a battle, jumping over stuff, jumping on tables and attempting to become the dominant sibling. Finally the other came around the corner and watched the siblings fight. They stopped and raced into the ride where they ran to the boats. Seal clutched her fathers hand as they walked to the front of the line. The worker opened the gates for them and they spilt into the boat.

"For the safety of others and yourself, please remain seated during your voyage and keep your hands, arms, and feet, inside the boat. And remember to keep an eye on your children, no flash photography. Now off with ye!" a voice growled over the intercom, followed by hearty laughter. They were then set off afloat, going past the restaurant in the center, moss covered trees and the old hill Billy shacks. The sound of crickets chirping, frogs croaking and a banjo flowed in the air as they drifted along. They slowly floated away from that and under a brick archway and then another, but this one had a skull and crossbones hanging in the center, beyond that you could hear the sound of rushing waters.

"No turning back now, hold on tight, with both hands if you may. There be falls ahead" the skull spoke in a raspy voice. Suddenly, the boat tipped downward and tumbled down an incline.

"WOOOO!" America yelled, raising Reeci's arms above her head. They went down a long rocky cavern until the sound of a waterfall became distinct and they fell down another slope. An eerie instrumental of 'A Pirates Life for Me' started playing as they passed sections of the cave with the skeletons of pirates, wrecked ships, treasure and other riches. Flashes of lightning lit the cave for a millisecond before returning to pitch black. They floated further and further into the cave when a wall of fog rained down from an archway. A Davy Jones hologram appeared in the smoke and gave an evil laugh.

They emerged from the smoke to be greeted by a pirate ship shooting off canons and a bearded pirate yelling. They then floated into a small river city being ransacked by pirates. One man was being interrogated on the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow by being tied up and dunked into a well while a woman in the window shouted for him not to be such a sissy and take it like a man. Other men sat on barrels and boxes drinking jugs of rum. On the far end, behind dozens of dresses, Jack Sparrow hid, looking left and right. On the other side, women in frilly dresses stood linked by a rope while a plump woman stood on a box with a man. "Auction, buy a wench for a Bride" a sign read above their heads. The woman spun in her dress, but still, nobody bid any money on her. The man next to her tried to encourage them to, but no man spoke. The boat passed under a bridge to reveal the middle section of the town. In the windows and balconies, pirates chased woman around in their nightgowns or woman chased the pirates with their brooms in hand. On the cobblestone sidewalk, more men with more rum chattered about, while Jack Sparrow poked his head out of a barrel, glancing around. On the other side, in a corner, a man tried feeding whisky to a cat, who hissed in response. The end of the town was in flames, leaving drunken lazy men laying about, singing an old pirate's song to a mule panicking in his stable, while an old coot sat in the corner with his pigs, asleep, unaware of the chaos around him. The boat flowed into a dungeon, where prisoners stuck their hands out the rusted bars, pleading for release, but in one cell, two men where on their knees, sticking their hands out and whistling for a dog with keys in it's mouth to give them the keys to their cell. In the next section, pirates rode on canon, shooting the other side where men fired their guns terribly off aim. And finally, in the last part, as they rode up the incline back to the beginning, Jack Sparrow sat in a large velvet chair holding a silver goblet incrusted with different jewels. Piles of gold piled high around him, glistening in the light.

"Yo ho yo ho a Pirates life for me" he sang off key. The boat came to a halt and the nations stepped out. Alfred hopped out with enthusiasm and whooped.

"WOOO, YEAH, THAT WAS AWESOME!" he yelled and looked at Reeci with wild blue eyes, "Let's go again!" he said excitedly.

"Uh, no" she said, patting his head and following everyone else out the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey! Hopefully that didn't suck too bad :P I have more to come! Please comment, I like to know how I can improve but don't be mean :(<strong>

**ADIOS!**


End file.
